Hikari Falls the movie:furious clash!the hall of origin and uprising
Plot The movie first takes place in 1994 when Andre was still a baby,and his mother, Amayo, and a couple of other defenders sneak into the dark kingdom but are captured by Xehanort,Amayo however runs and runs to the sky kingdoms church but Xehanort catches her and knocks her out and she has passed out Xehanort then realizes that what she was carrying was actually a baby and has sent him to Earth.The movie takes place inbetween chapters 25 and 26 and is showing what has happened prior before he met Aki or Babe and has been sent to Earth. Story The movie opens in 1994.One night, four defenders (one of them being Amayo) attempted to enter the dark kingdom but were stopped by M.Xehanort, the dark master of the kingdom. Amayo who was carrying a bundle attempted to flee and Xehanort pursued, thinking that she was carrying stolen goods. Chasing her to a church in the sky kingdom, Xehanort snatches the bundle from her and kicks her, causing her to fall and hit her head against the stone steps of the cathedral causing her to passout. Xehanort discovers that the bundle is a baby (Andre) and attempts to drown him in a well, but is stopped by Maki the sky kingdom master, who tells him to care for the child as repentance for harming an innocent woman also until Amayo has recovered. He agrees, on the condition that the child will live in Maki's palace. fifteen years later, Andre who is the person he is now, the apprentice of Maki, the king of the sky kingdom. Xehanort has also lied about Andre's mother, saying that he took Andre in and sent him to Earth for his own safety when his mother abandoned him. Nevertheless, after Xehanort departs back to his hideout to plot the rebellion against all kingdoms, he tells Andre he is not allowed to go near the dark kingdom, since he didn’t want Andre to know what he’s planning. Andre's friends Aqua, Sora and Maki convince him that Xehanort is lying and to not believe what he says. Maki is curious about why he didn't want Andre near the kingdom and sends Aqua on a mission to ask permission to join his kingdom and become a dark defender. Xehanort and his apprentice, Denvor, arrive to oversee the meeting of a new member (Aqua) for joining as Andre tries to keep himself from being seen (because he follows Aqua to make sure she’s safe).When the time comes to crown the Aqua as a new member at the meeting. Andre is discovered but is let go but Xehanort guards incite the crowd to turn on him, choking him down with a rope and tying him down to a wooden turntable and pelting him with produce. Denvor disapproves of the cruelty, and asks permission to put a stop to it, but Xehanort holds him back, to teach Andre a lesson for disobeying him. However, when Aqua realizes what is going on, she frees Andre and accuses Xehanort of cruelty for not having it stopped sooner. Xehanort orders her arrest for insulting him, but Aqua uses illusory magic to disappear, after which Xehanort accuses her of betrayal. After Andre heads back to the sky kingdom he heads for the kingdoms church, humiliated, Aqua followed him. Recognizing her from when he first saw her in the street, Denvor pursues Aqua. She is initially aggressive towards him, even attacking him with her keyblade and forcing him to engage her in hand-to-hand combat before she realizes that he is honorable about the sanctity of the church and is not intending to arrest her. Xehanort bursts in on them and attempts to have Aqua dragged out, but Denvor saves her by saying that she claimed sanctuary. The archdeacon then commands Xehanort and Denvor to leave out of respect for the church. They leave, Xehanort warning Aqua that she will be arrested if she leaves the cathedral. Andre hears her and she spots him, following him to the tower of the cathedral, where they become even more infatuated with each other and Andre helps her escape. In gratitude for his kindness, she gives him a seashell charm and tells him they will reunite again and promise that she’ll find him. Meanwhile, Xehanort is disturbed by his own hatred for Aqua and fears he’ll do something rational. The next day, Xehanort leads the plan to action for the rebellion against all kingdoms, due to his frustration of Aqua’s betrayal he begins burning down houses and buildings. Andre is disturbed by his actions, and when Xehanort orders Andre to burn down a house with people inside, he refuses. When Xehanort does it he dives into the mill to save the family. Xehanort attempts to have him executed for insubordination, but Andre runs away and escapes. He is pursued and shot with an arrow as he is crossing a bridge, causing him to fall into the river below, but Aqua, who has been watching in disguise the whole time, dives in to save him when the coast is clear. After Denvor has just been convinced by the Vanitas that Aqua is romantically interested in him, Aqua and Sora brings the injured Andre to Denvor’s tower in the sky kingdom, and Denvor who is heartbroken to hear that Aqua has told Andre she was in love with him and Aqua kisses him and she leaves. By now, Xehanort suspects Denvor of helping Aqua so he returns to the cathedral just as she leaves, and Denvor hides Andre under a table. Xehanort frightens Denvor into admitting the truth, and then tells him of his plans to attack the other kingdoms secret hiding spot. After Xehanort leaves, Andre and Denvor decide to work together to warn the other kingdoms along with Sora who overheard everything. Mistaking them for spies, the other kingdoms sentence them to death by hanging. They are saved by Aqua and they warn the kingdoms of Xehanort's plan, but Xehanort and his soldiers arrive to arrest all of them; he had followed Andre and Denvor to the kingdoms secret hiding spot.The next day Xehanort prepares to burn Aqua at the stake in front of Andre and the sky kingdoms cathedral. He offers Aqua a chance to live and gives her two options "chose me or the fire", but she is disgusted by his offer. Andre is chained up in the cathedral tower above on the edge and is forced to watch Aqua die while Denvor and Sora are locked in cells. Sora tells Andre he has to do something, Andre is despondent and tells them to leave him alone and he already tried and it wouldn't make a difference if he did, Sora loses faith in him and all lost respect for him as well, but as he hears Xehanort hypocritical speech about truth and justice and sees Xehanort light the fire, Andre’s anger gets the better of him which unleashes his inner darkness and he furiously breaks free from the chains. He rescues Aqua and carries her back to the cathedral, where he shouts out to the crowd and Xehanort he claims sanctuary. Xehanort, however, orders his men to break into the church, while Denvor and Sora escapes there prison cells and incites the surrounding crowd of the other kingdom’s people to revolt against Xehanort's tyranny. They free the kings and drive back the guards. Andre and Sora pour molten copper from above to drive the guards back as the battle rages below, but Xehanort manages to break into the cathedral, where he finds Andre weeping over Aqua’s unconscious body, thinking she has died. Xehanort attempts to strike Andre with his mighty dark keyblade, but Andre overpowers Xehanort, seizes the weapon and throws him to the floor. In his rage, Andre shouts that, despite all the lies that Xehanort has told him, he now knows that the only thing dark and cruel about the world is people like Xehanort, and comes very close to killing him, but is distracted when Aqua wakes up. Xehanort summons his keyblade again and Andre picks Aqua up, and chases them to the balconies, where he and Andre begin to fight, with Andre is unable to retaliate due him trying to protect Aqua from the deranged dark master. During the battle, Xehanort reveals that Andre's mother had actually died trying to save him, and that he intends to kill Andre as he "should have done" fifteen years ago. Xehanort manages to use his cape to knock Andre off the balcony, but Andre grabs the cape and pulls Xehanort with him, although he refrains from letting Xehanort drop to his death. Aqua catches hold of Andre's arm but is unable to pull him up. Xehanort scrambles atop one of the stone pillar connected to the balcony, and raises his keyblade in preparation to strike Andre and Aqua, despite receiving mercy, but the pillar he is standing on begins to crumble and making him lose his footing. The pillar turns into a demonic face of a unbirth that comes to life and roars at him, and Xehanort plummets into the molten copper far below. Aqua loses her grip on Andre, but he is caught by Sora and Denvor on a balcony below. Aqua runs to the balcony below and sees Andre safe, she then hugs him, Denvor sees that the two has strong interest for each other he then shows his acceptance of Aqua and Andre's relationship.Andre,Aqua,Denvor and Sora then emerges from the cathedral,with all kingdoms praising them for all that they've done. MOVIE (fifteen years prior to episode 25 in the dark kingdom there was a cry of a baby) sky defender 1:keep that baby quite Amayo:hush little one (they arrive at the dark kingdom but some dark soldiers come out of nowhere) sky defender 2:...huh? Master Xehanort Xehanort:hmp spies,bring them to there prisons dark soldier 1:YOU THERE WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?! Amayo:NO! Xehanort:stolen goods no doubt, take them from her (Amayo runs away Xehanort chases her to the sky sanctuary) Amayo:SANCTUARY, PLEASE GIVE US SANCTUARY! (Xehanort grabs the bundle and then kicks Amayo causing her to hit her head) Xehanort:hmp (the baby begins to cry again) Xehanort:...a-a baby? heh oh well better get rid of this thing (he goes over to a well) Maki:STOP!! Xehanort:I'm sending it back to where it belongs (Maki picks up Amayo) Maki:what have you done? Xehanort:I done nothing she ran I pursued Maki:... he's looking you know Xehanort:uh... (Xehanort felt a great shiver in his heart) Xehanort:what must I do? Maki:until she has recovered take care of the child Xehanort:WHAT take care of this...very well, but he lives in your palace Maki:my palace Xehanort:yeah,maybe someday he'll be of use to me Maki:...you can't use the child Xehanort:hmp, what's the boy's name Maki:Amayo named him Andre Xehanort:meaning warrior hmp,lets see how strong he becomes in the future (fifteen years later inside the sky kingdom church) Andre:is that what happened Xehanort:yes that's what happened Andre:but Maki said she sent me to earth to protect me Xehanort:Andre haven't I told you? when your heartless mother abandoned you anyone else would have harmed you Andre:... Xehanort:remember Andre,this is your sanctuary, Andre:... is it true? (later in the sky palace) Aqua:Andre you don't really believe that do you? Andre:...it's kind of believable Aqua:your mom wouldn't just abandon you Andre:... Sora:yeah Aqua's right no ones that heartless Andre:maybe...maybe your right heh Sora:now thats done (they look into the sunset and started talking and laughing) Maki:I don't understand, why do you wan't Andre away from the dark kingdom? Xehanort:I think it's just better this way,he don't wanna end up making the same mistake as his mother Maki:that's not funny Xehanort:I know (Andre and Aqua walks through Maki's door) Andre:hey Maki what's up? Maki:Andre,Aqua Xehanort:good timing Andre:for what? Xehanort:Andre have you visited other kingdoms? Andre:only this one and Aqua's why? Xehanort:I see,I need you to stay away from the dark kingdom Andre:why? Xehanort:it's for your own good Andre:okkk (Xehanort walks pass Andre and Aqua and looks at them) Xehanort:mmm (he then walks out of the room) Andre and Aqua:... Maki:...hey Aqua could you do me a favor? Aqua:uh sure Maki:I need you to infiltrate the dark kingdom for me Aqua:why? Maki:he wants Andre out of it for some reason, so I need you to go in and gather some info for me,to make sure he's not plotting anything rebellious Aqua:uh sure Maki:ok I'll have a word with your king (Aqua leaves out of the room) Andre:why doesn't he want me near the kingdom Maki:...I don't know Andre:(I should make sure Aqua's alright)ok Maki I'll see you later (Andre walks out the room) Maki:*sigh* (later in the dark kingdom) Xehanort:so you want to join our kingdom's apprentices Aqua:yes master Xehanort Xehanort:...very well, we will knight you in the square be ready Aqua:thank you sir (later out in the dark kingdoms square out in the crowd) citizen 1:I hear this new apprentice is a girl citizen 2:yeah she's hot to Andre:... Citizen 1:IT'S STARTING (Xehanort sits down in his chamber) guard:CITIZENS OF THE DARK KINGDOM WE ARE HERE TODAY TO KNIGHT A NEW OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THIS KINGDOM Andre:man citizen 4:hey who is that kid? citizen 1:who cares (a guard overhears) Guard 2:hey look he's not from this kingdom Guard 1:hey isn't that that kid Andre Guard 2:uh! (one of the guards grab Andre and brings him up on the knighting stage) Xehanort:! Guard:well everyone it appears we have company a spy from the sky kingdom! crowd:*gasp* Andre:... guard 1:heh watch this (the guard throws a tomato at Andre) Andre:UH! huh? (someone throws another tomato) Andre:UH!! Citizen 5: BONAPATEAT (he throws another tomato) Andre:UH! (Andre walks on a dropped tomato and falls on the stage and the crowd laughs) Andre:… uh (he gets up and tries to get off the stage) Citizen 6:WHERE ARE YOU GOING THE FUNS JUST BEGINNING! (he throws a rope around Andre’s neck and yanks him down while the guards tie him to a turntable and spins it) Xehanort:… (the crowd begins to throw produce at him while he’s turning) (Aqua looks out from behind her curtain) Andre:XEHANORT! Xehanort:… Andre:HELP! Xehanort:… Denvor:Xehanort permission to stop this Xehanort:in a moment Denvor, a lesson needs to be learned here (the crowd stops) Xehanort:hmm? Denvor:… (Aqua walks up the stage steps and approaches him) Aqua:… Andre:uh? (she takes off the cloth around her waist and rubs his face down) Aqua:this wasn’t supposed to happen Xehanort:YOU AQUA, GET DOWN AT ONCE Aqua:yes but first I must help my friend Xehanort:I FORBID IT! (she then ripes the ropes off and the crowd gasps) Xehanort:how dare you defy me! Aqua:your mistreating this boy the same way your gonna mistreat the other kingdoms, you speak of justice when you are cruel to those in need of your help Xehanort:SILENECE!! (she grabs one of his arms and helps him get up) Xehanort:you will pay for this insolence Aqua:what insolence? Justice? Xehanort:Denvor arrest her Aqua:sorry but I’m outta here (she then disappears) Xehanort:find her Denvor I want her alive Denvor:YOU HEARD HIM MEN FIND THE GIRL BUT DONOT HARM HER (Xehanort glares at Andre angerly) Andre:… (Andre gets off the stage and walks back to the sky kingdom’s church) Denvor:mm? (Denvor see’s Aqua headed for the border of the sky kingdom) Denvor:heh (she heads into the church but Denvor approaches her from behind) Aqua:… (she then grabs his arm and throws him on the ground) Aqua:you! Denvor:heh surprised? Aqua:not at all Denvor:look please forgive me Aqua:for what? (he trips Aqua and she falls) Denvor:that Aqua:why you sneaky son of a- Denvor:HEY you’re in a church Aqua:*sigh* are you always like this? (she summons her keyblade) Denvor:AH a keyblade (they endure a quick hand to hand combat match) Denvor:wow you fight almost as well as a man Aqua: funny I was bout to say the same about you Denvor:… that’s below the belt Aqua:no this is (she heads for Denvor’s area) Denvor:whoa!! (she then hits him in the face with the the grapple part of her keyblade) Denvor:heh touché Aqua:yeah well what do you want Denvor:well excuse me, my name is Denvor Aqua:is this an interrogation? Denvor:no it’s called an introduction Aqua:well your not like the others… Denvor:heh Aqua:wait your not arresting me? Denvor:as long as you’re in here I can’t Aqua:well your not gonna arrest me then what do you want? Denvor:I’d settle for your name Aqua:…Aqua Denvor: beautiful (the door opens) Xehanort:good work Denvor now arrest her! (Denvor whispers to her) Denvor:claim sanctuary Aqua:… Denvor:say it Aqua:you tricked me Xehanort:I'm waiting Denvor Denvor:I’m sorry sir she claimed sanctuary, there’s nothing I can do Xehanort:drag her outside Deacon:Xehanort you will not touch her, don’t worry, Master Xehanort learned years ago to respect the sanity of the church Xehanort:… fine lets go, be warned my dear Aqua once you leave here you’ll be mine Aqua:… *sigh* what to do? (Aqua spots Andre and she follows him to the churches tower) Andre:… Aqua:Andre! Andre:Aqua? What are you doing here? Aqua:I came to see you, to make sure your alright Andre:I’m fine just humiliated Aqua:…What were you doing there anyway? Andre:I wanted to make sure you were safe Aqua:you did it for me? Andre:course you mean a lot to me Aqua (she blushes out of embracement) Aqua:oh stop it hey come with me Andre:what? Aqua:to the dark kingdom I’ll protect you Andre:oh no I’m never going back there again, you saw what happened today, this is where I belong Aqua:ok then I’ll come see you Andre:but the guards and Xehanort Aqua:then I’ll come after sunset Andre:but at sunset is when I clean the bells here and I ring the evening mass and then I- (Aqua kisses his cheek) Andre:.. whatever’s good for you! Aqua:here (she hands him a seashell charm) Andre:oh I have one Aqua:yeah but it’s not from me Andre:.. Aqua:if we ever get separated or apart I’ll come back to find you ok and you’ll do the same for me? Andre:of course Aqua:ok then it’s a promise Andre:Aqua Aqua:hmm? Andre:you help me, now I will help you Aqua:what how I’m pretty sure there’s guards around ever door Andre:we won’t use a door Aqua:…Climb? Andre:sure I’ll carry you Aqua:I don’t know about this (Andre picks her up and he jumps off the roof and starts hoping from gargoyle to gargoyle) Aqua:you’ve done this before? Andre:no (he then jumps all the way from level to level until he got to the lower level) Andre:hope I didn’t scare you Aqua:not a bit Andre:I’ll never forget you Aqua Aqua:as if I could forget you Andre:well you should go Aqua:ok (she then runs off as Andre watches her afterwards he goes back to his house) Andre:… Sora:HEY, HEY THERE HE IS!! Andre:huh? How do you get into my house? Sora:you gave me the key remember? Andre:oh yeah Sora:well anyway I watched the show today and I’m impressed except for that Denvor dude, trying to steal your girl Andre:my girl? Sora:Aqua, blue hair works with us remember? Andre:! Sora:boy do I do! WAY TO GO LOVER BOY Andre:LOVER BOY? HEH OH NO Sora:don’t be so modest Andre:ok Sora I know what you’re trying to do but Sora:SHE LIKES YA Andre:let’s remember we’re just friends, heh I just don’t think I’m her type (Andre pulls out Aqua’s charm and puts it into the moonlight) Andre: although Sora:hmm? Andre:she is the only thing on my mind now a days Sora:well now we’re getting somewhere Andre:and she’s beautiful, almost like heaven’s light Sora:heh Andre:I know (back at Xehanort’s base) Xehanort:… that girl, she’ll pay Denvor:relax we must carry out our plan Xehanort:your right, we’ll do it tomorrow (the next morning, Xehanort has taken over all other kingdoms and has put all of the kings away and started burning down houses and buildings out of his anger to find Aqua, but the other kingdoms have formed together to form a secret location that Xehanort doesn’t know of) Xehanort:do you know anything of this girl Aqua? Man:no, we don’t know nothing of this Aqua girl Xehanort:but she lives in this kingdom does she not? Man:yes she does but we know nothing of this Xehanort:I don’t believe you (Xehanort walks out the house and locks the door shut tight with a spear and then hands Andre a torch) Xehanort:burn it Andre:um with all due respect Xehanort but I wasn’t trained to kill Xehanort:no but you were trained to follow orders (Andre dumps the torch in water) Xehanort:coward (Xehanort grabs another torch and burns in himself) Andre:uh! (the sound of a family and baby comes from inside the house) Andre:no (Andre dives in the house and rescues the family) Mother:thank you so much Andre:no problem Xehanort: the punishment for in subornation is death Andre:heh you won’t kill me (Andre runs off with Xehanort’s guards chasing with one of them hitting him with an arrow he then falls off of the bridge he’s on and his guards shots multiple arrows in the water) Xehanort:DON’T WASTE YOUR ARROWS LET THE TRAITOR ROT IN HIS GRAVE (Aqua runs down the bridge and rescues Andre when Xehanort leaves) Aqua:this is getting bad (later) Guard:Xehanort we’ve searched every kingdom and no sign of her Xehanort:but we had every guard at every exit there’s no way she could’ve escaped…unless (later at Denvor’s lookout tower) Vanitas: well Denvor any sign of Aqua Denvor:no I’m getting worried Terra:she’s fine Denvor:what makes you so sure Terra:she can’t die, she wants to see you again Denvor:what makes you so sure? Vanitas:because she likes ya Denvor:yeah right Terra:no seriously did you said she gave you a certain look when you helped her right? Denvor:yeah so? Vanitas:the look of love man Denvor:do you really think so? Terra:if I know Aqua she’s one step ahead of Xehanort and well out of harms way Vanitas:well believe what you want Denvor we’re out Denvor:uh ok later guys…Aqua (a door opens) Aqua:Denvor? Denvor:Aqua? Aqua your alright! I knew you’d come back safe! Aqua:please you’ve done enough for me as it is but I need a favor please Denvor:yes anything, uh (Aqua and Sora drags Andre in) Aqua:this is Andre he was with Xehanort and he’s wounded he saved a family from death and we need you to hide him, I know he’ll be safe with you Denvor:…this way (Denvor shows them to a futon ) Andre:…uh A-Aqua, Sora? Aqua:sshh you should rest Andre:o-ok Andre:uh my arm I-I can’t feel it (she starts to care for his wound) Aqua:your lucky that arrow almost pierced your heart (he grabs her hand) Andre:…I’m not so sure it didn't Denvor:! Aqua:… Andre:pretty lame righ- (she kisses him) Andre:! Denvor:…uh (Andre goes to sleep) Denvor:… (they hear the sound of footsteps coming up the steps) Denvor:Xehanorts coming! Aqua and Sora:uh! Denvor:quick follow me! Go down the south tower steps! Aqua:Denvor promise me you won’t anything happen to him please Denvor:…I promise (she runs away) Denvor:gotta hide him! (Denvor drags Andre under a table and puts a cloth under it and the door opens) Denvor:oh uh Xehanort I didn't think you’d be coming Xehanort:oh course I wouldn't miss sharing a meal with you dear boy Denvor:oh thank y-you Xehanort:…something’s troubling you Denvor:oh no Xehanort Xehanort:oh but there is I know there is Denvor:… Xehanort:I think..your hiding something Denvor:huh? Xehanort:your not eating boy (Denvor begins eating and Andre groans) Denvor:…MMMMM!!!!!!!!!! Xehanort:something’s different Denvor:what do you mean? (Xehanort notices Andre’s charm on the floor) Denvor:this charm heh it’s awfully good looks like the thing Aqua has Denvor:…huh? Xehanort:I know you HELPED HER ESCAPE!!!! (Xehanort slams the charm on the table furiously causing Denvor to flinch to the ground) Xehanort:AND NOW HALF OF THE KINGDOM IS BURNING BECAUSE OF YOU!! Denvor:I liked her (Xehanort begins smashing things and grips Denvor by the collar of his shirt) Xehanort:YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!! THAT GIRL ISN’T CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE THAT WAS CUNNING, THINK BOY!!! THINK OF YOUR MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!! Denvor:uh Xehanort:*sigh* it’s alright I’ll liberate you from her, it’s ok because I know where she is and I’m gonna attack her and all of the other kingdoms with my men (Xehanort leaves out of the room grinning behind his back) Denvor:… Andre:we gotta find Aqua and the other kingdoms, before Xehanort Denvor:no Andre:I thought she was your friend? Denvor:well Xehanort is my master I can’t disobey him Andre:fine I won’t stand around here watching him do what he wants (Andre picks up his charm) Andre:do what you think is right Denvor:… (Sora comes from the roof and stares at Denvor) Denvor:..what? What do you want me to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of a master mind and the whole kingdoms cheer like I’m a hero, she already loves someone else and it’s not me! Sora:… Denvor: *sigh* Xehanort right, he’s right about everything, I’m tired of trying and being someone I’m not Sora:…let’s go Denvor:…I must be out of my mind (later outside) Denvor:Andre! Andre:Denvor, Sora! Denvor:I’m not doing this for you I’m doing this for her Andre:…heh ok (later in a mysterious hallway) Sora:… are you sure this is it Andre? Andre:yeah Aqua said this will lead me back to her so Denvor:we should’ve ran into a trap by now (the lights go out) Denvor:*sigh* or an ambush (the lights come back on but the three have ropes around there necks) Man:well well what have we here, SPIES!! (the crowd boo’s them) Man:well people what’ll we do (the crowd then shouts “hang”) Man:heh that sounds interesting what do you think these ropes are for? Andre:wait we’re not spies Man:…that’s what they all say, any last words? Sora:we’re innocent Man:we believe you Sora, Andre and Denvor:*phew* Man:and in here that’s the worst crime of all so off to the afterlife for you Aqua:STOP! Man:huh? Aqua:these people aren't spies their friends Man: why didn’t they say so? Andre, Sora and Denvor:… Sora:people of the kingdoms we are here to tell you that Xehanort is coming and he’s gonna attack with his guards! Aqua:…we mustn’t waste time we must leave immediately Andre:yes we did it! Aqua:you took a great risk coming here, we might not show it but we’re grateful (Aqua hugs Andre) Andre:heh your charm worked after all huh Sora: yeah without Andre or the charms help we wouldn’t have found you Xehanort: nor would I! (a whole army of guards come and surround everyone ) Xehanort: after months of searching this little hideout is mine at last, and I couldn’t have done it without you Andre, I knew you would someday be of us to me Andre:..no Aqua:what are you talking about? Xehanort:he lead me right to you Aqua:you’re a liar Xehanort:yeah right, take them away, oh by the way there will be a bond fire in the square of the sky kingdom tomorrow and your all invited (Xehanort walks away but Andre grabs his foot) Andre:NO XEHANORT! (Xehanort glares at Andre in disgrace) Andre:…no Xehanort:take him to the tower and make sure he watches and stays there (two guards drags Andre to the tower) Xehanort:the young Aqua is found guilty of betraying her kingdom and her people the sentence…DEATH! (the crowd is arguing at him) Xehanort:now Aqua this is it but I’ll give you a chance to live, chose me or the fire (she spits on him) Xehanort:…fine, the girl Aqua has a chosen a life beyond- Sora: come on Andre you gotta break these chains!! Andre:it’s all my fault Denvor:that’s it your giving up? Andre: why I tried already what difference would it make? Sora:these chains aren’t holding you back Andre- Andre:LEAVE ME ALONE! Sora:.. Denvor:…ok, ok Andre we’ll leave you alone Sora:..I thought you were stronger than this, and I thought we were still friends, and Aqua needs you more than ever you can save her Andre:… Sora:…fine that’s the way it is don’t do anything, watch the girl you love die Andre:… Xehanort:and this is the right thing to do because this is the true justice, and let this be a lesson to the rest of ya! Andre:… Xehanort:anyone else to betray their king will be sent to the afterlife and now I this unholy demon will be sent back to where she belongs!! (Xehanort lights the fire) Andre:NNNOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (a dark aura begins to come out of Andre’s body and he starts breaking the chains, he also starts breaking the walls down in the process causing the bells to ring and he then furiously breaks free of the chains) Andre:*panting* (he jumps down onto the stage where Aqua is and frees her and grabs her and jumps to the cathedral bell tower) Xehanort:Andre!! (he lifts her unconscious body up to the crowd) Andre:SANCTUARY! (the crowd cheers) Andre:SANCTUARY!! (the crowd cheers again) Andre:SANCTUARY!!! (the crowd cheers shouting sanctuary) Xehanort:captain! Break down that door! Guard:yes sir (Andre rushes Aqua’s body to a bed in the tower) Andre: you’ll be safe here (Andre then goes to free Sora and Denvor) Sora:I knew you could do it Andre:yeah Denvor:CITIZENS OF ALL KINGDOMS XEHANORT HAS UNLEASHED WAR ON ALL OF OUR KINGDOMS THERESELVES, WILL WE ALLOW IT?!! (the crowd then goes to attack all of Xehanort’s guards causing a massive war) Andre:go free the other kings Denvor we gotta plan (Andre and Sora then make molten hot copper and beings to poor it to drive the guards back, Xehanort however orders them to fight the other defenders and apprentices as he gets in the church) Sora:hey that should buy us time I’m going to go see on the progress Andre:ok Sora:she’s waiting for you Andre:! (Andre runs back to Aqua’s room) Andre:WE’VE DONE IT AQUA WE’VE DROVE THEM ALL BACK COME AND SEE!... (Aqua still silent) Andre:Aqua your safe now!... (he rolls her hair back to see her eye) Andre:Aqua…oh no (he puts his ear to try to her mouth to hear her breathing then tries to hear her heartbeat,he picks up her hand) Andre:… (he starts to cry and Xehanort walks into the room and puts his hand on Andre’s back) Andre:…you killed her Xehanort:yes and horrible as it was I had no choice…there, there my dear Andre (Andre looks to the wall to see Xehanort holding his keyblade up) Andre:…uh Xehanort:I will put you out of your sorrow forever (Andre grabs Xehanorts arm from striking him) Xehanort:RRRR Andre:…uh (the darkness comes out of his body again and pushes Xehanort to the ground and grabs his keyblade) Xehanort:n-now listen to me Andre Andre:NO! YOU LISTEN ALL MY LIFE YOU TOLD ME MY MOTHER HAS ABANDONED ME AND THAT THE WORLD IS A DARK PLACE AND WILL FOREVER BE IN DARKNESS BUT NOW I SEE THE ONLY THING DARKNESS IN IT IS PEOPLE LIKE YOU!! Aqua:..Andre? Andre:Aqua!! (he throws the keyblade down and runs to Aqua) Xehanort:she lives (Andre picks her up and runs) Andre:NO!! (Xehanort follows to see that they are gone he looks around the corner to see nothing he then looks over to the balconies to see Andre holding Aqua) Xehanort:AH LEAVING SO SOON?! (he strikes at them but Andre switches to another balcony still holding her) Andre:HANG ON!! (later down below the church) Sora:uhh!! (Sora pushes a guard back) Sora:LOOK UP THERE!! Denvor:let's go! (Xehanort continues striking and Andre continues to switch balconies Andre then throws Aqua up on the platform while he still hangs from the balconies) Xehanort:I knew you would give your life to save the girl, just like your own mother died trying to save you from me Andre:…what? Xehanort:now I’m gonna do what I should’ve done FIFTEEN YEARS AGO!! (he throws his cape over Andre’s head and makes him fall but Andre brings Xehanort with him and refrains from letting Xehanort go as he holds on from the cape, Aqua rushes to help Andre up) Aqua:hold on!! (Xehanort then manages to get over to a balcony right next to them and Andre passout from the smoke of the molten copper Xehanort then rises his keyblade to the two) Xehanort:heheh HAHAHAH Aqua:uh! Xehanort:AND HE THEN SMITS THE TWO INTO THE FIREY PIT!! (The balcony begins to crumble and Xehanort loses his footing causing him to fall but he grabs onto the balcony in time, the balcony then transforms into a demonic unbirth and roars at him) Xehanort:AAAHHHH!!!!!!!! (the two then falls into the molten copper below) Aqua:UH ANDRE HOLD ON PLEASE!! (Aqua loses her grip and Andre falls) Aqua:NO!!!!!!!! (Sora and Denvor catches him) Aqua:… (Aqua runs) Andre:…uh Sora:hey you ok? Denvor:you put us throw a hassle (Andre hugs both of them) Denvor and Sora:… (they hug him back and Aqua comes down to see them and smiles they then get) Andre:… hope I didn’t scare you (she runs and hugs him) Andre:… (and he hugs her back) Aqua:Sora, Denvor thank you… Denvor:heh come on lets go (the four then comes out of the cathedral while everyone praise them for everything they’ve done everyone then carries Andre, Aqua, Sora and Denvor off in celebration) THE END